Blue blue sky
by Aliocha
Summary: Ils avaient beau manier les mots avec gaucherie, finalement, ceux-ci étaient trop superflus pour qualifier la nature de leur relation... YAOI soft.


**Titre :** Blue blue sky

**Personnages :** Sasuke, Naruto

**Genre :** OS, UR, Romance Shonen-ai

**Résumé : **Un ciel bleu azur, dégagé, qui s'étend à l'infini au-dessus de leurs têtes… Et écouter la confession que ce ciel inspire à un Uchiwa, ce n'est pas sans émouvoir un Uzumaki. Si seulement c'était chose aisée de mettre des mots sur les sentiments…

**Crédits : **Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**. . .**_

_**Blue blue sky**_

_**. . .**_

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre comme il le faisait là, assis sur une herbe fraîche qui ondulait paisiblement sous la brise légère de la fin d'après-midi. Il aspirait calmement à cette tranquillité, à l'harmonie qui émanait des lieux, et prenait même du plaisir à écouter les oiseaux gazouiller autour de lui. Et, avec un sourire en coin, il songeait que le débarquement de la personne pour qui il patientait si sagement n'allait pas manquer de renverser le paysage, que ce soit en brisant le silence ouaté du vent hululant, ou, au contraire, en ajoutant involontairement à sa splendeur naturelle ce qu'il y avait d'ineffable et de beau en elle.

Le temps passait, et il jouissait de ce pur instant de solitude, car dans l'attente de la compagnie qui allait bientôt se déclarer, les battements de son cœur redoublaient avec impatience, bien que ce fût justement ce qu'il trouvât exquis. A chaque minute, les pulsions dans sa poitrine tambourinaient sur un tempo plus soutenu, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, que si cet abruti de première ne surgissait pas ici ou là d'ici cinq minutes, l'angoisse et la colère remplaceraient son doux sentiment de joie contenue.

Suffisait-il qu'il se mette à l'exiger fermement, alors qu'il échafaudait déjà un plan pour l'avoir fait poireauter pour rien, qu'il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par l'ombre qui venait de le couvrir. Clignant des yeux, il leva le menton pour distinguer la silhouette qui lui faisait face à contre-jour, appuyant nonchalamment sa main sur sa hanche.

« Salut Sasuke, dit la silhouette, le ton affable et un peu narquois.

L'Uchiwa, l'effet de surprise estompé, eut un léger ricanement à son encontre.

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu te pointes ? Kakashi-sensei a quelque peu déteint sur toi, niveau ponctualité.

- Pas du tout ! Tu seras gentil de ne pas me comparer au pire des retardataires qui soit, protesta l'autre en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air faussement boudeur. Et puis, je rentre de mission, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? »

Pendant un fraction de seconde, Sasuke s'en voulut presque de lui avoir fait un accueil si froid ; mais son tempérament naturel reprit vite le dessus. Désirant passer à autre chose, il se contenta de hausser les épaules, que l'autre pouvait interpréter comme un signe de rédemption, s'il le voulait.

« Hn, d'accord, ajouta-t-il au bout d'un instant d'hésitation. Tu n'es pas si en retard que ça, Naruto, et _ça me fait plaisir de te voir_, ça te va comme ça ?

- Si c'est dit d'un ton aussi sincère, je suppose que oui, rigola l'Uzumaki.

- Tu préfèrerais que je te saute dessus pour t'embrasser sans condition ? débita le brun sans réfléchir.

- C'est tentant mais… non. »

_Dommage_, pensa Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété. Il savait que le blond ne prenait que trop de plaisir à le faire patienter encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit d'ailleurs lui-même incapable de résister.

« Et ta mission s'est bien passée ? s'enquit l'Uchiwa pour réengager la conversation.

- Nickel. Je me suis fait un peu tirer par les oreilles par Sakura mais…

- Pourquoi ? Tu as tenté de la draguer ? plaisanta Sasuke.

- Mais non, maugréa son ami. J'ai juste commis quelques impairs par précipitation… Je voulais me dépêcher de rentrer. »

Il ponctua sa phrase avec un sourire espiègle qui fit déglutir péniblement Sasuke quand celui-ci comprit la raison de l'empressement du blond.

L'Uzumaki avait pour lui le même sourire qu'il lui connaissait lorsqu'il se trouvait devant un bol de nouilles, ce qui était plutôt flatteur, présumait l'Uchiwa.

Cependant, les yeux d'un noir d'encre qu'ouvraient ce dernier sur le blond debout devant lui exprimaient plus qu'un vœu, un ordre que le garçon comprit étonnamment vite. Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres, vacillant un peu. Puis il s'accroupit à la hauteur du visage de Sasuke, et avança le sien jusqu'à ne plus effleurer sa bouche que de quelques millimètres ; son compagnon demeurait immobile, fébrile, les yeux mi-clos, entendant le sang battre violemment à ces tempes.

« Au fait, souffla Naruto tout à trac, tu m'as manqué. »

Et il franchit la distance entre leurs lèvres.

Aussitôt, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le dos sans rompre leur étreinte, et Naruto s'assit tant bien que mal le plus posément à cheval sur son bassin. Il s'accrochait à lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à oxygène, ça faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, aussi l'embrassait-il avidement, à perdre haleine, avec possessivité, voire agressivité quand il en vint à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

Il était bon de s'oublier dans cette caresse, dans cette intimité interdite dont seuls eux détenaient l'incommunicable secret. Le blond enlaçait avec ferveur son ami, se réjouissant du simple fait qu'il puisse le serrer contre lui, de l'entendre soupirer à son contact, heureux à la pensée seule qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il se permettait de se livrer ainsi. Sans réserve, sans regret, sans mensonge ; et avec juste assez de volupté pour faire succomber Naruto. Telle était la violence de leur relation.

Sasuke, lui, ne pensait pas, ne faisait que ressentir. Le parfum envoûtant qui exhalait des cheveux blonds embrumait son cerveau et une bouffée d'adrénaline court-circuitait la liaison entre ses réflexions parasites et ce qu'il aurait voulu exprimé. Son esprit, si lucide il y avait encore deux minutes, semblait avoir fait impasse au bon sens et à la raison qui exigeaient de lui qu'il cesse de gémir avec un manque aussi évident de virilité, qu'il repousse le blond, qu'ils se redressent tous les deux dans une position plus noble et conversent froidement de cette mission dont il n'avait, doux Jésus, foutrement rien à cirer, pourvu que Naruto reste là où il était.

Quand celui-ci relâcha son emprise, au bout d'un moment en apnée, Sasuke, les mèches sombres en bataille sur son front, laissa échapper un lourd soupir, comme apaisé, et rejeta la tête en arrière avec une langueur doucereuse. Naruto se sentit piquer un fard devant son indolente image. Malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour demander à l'Uchiwa d'être moins sensuel, il semblait que ce dernier ne l'entende pas de cette oreille.

Un nouvel assaut ne tarda pas à se déclarer ; refondant sur le brun, l'Uzumaki délaissa un instant sa bouche pour s'attaquer fiévreusement à son cou pâle, frôler délicatement sa joue, respirer son odeur, lui répéter qu'il lui avait manqué éperdument durant cette plaie de mission.

Mais, avec un étonnement incrédule, le blond se rendit compte que Sasuke ne répondait déjà plus à son baiser et à son élan d'affection. Il tenta de ramener son attention en osant un peu plus leur proximité, en l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises sous différents angles (avec un insuccès comique). Il avait beau y faire, le jeune homme semblait ailleurs ; seule sa main reposait distraitement sur le haut de la nuque de Naruto, l'incitant à rester contre lui.

Frustré de l'inertie de son compagnon, l'Uzumaki s'aperçut que ce dernier avait les yeux rivés au-dessus d'eux, sur le ciel d'un bleu éclatant, exempt de nuages, comme si c'était là la chose la plus captivante au monde.

« Sasuke, tu pourrais être un peu plus _présent_ ? s'impatienta-t-il en faisant glisser son nez le long de la mâchoire du brun. Shikamaru t'a refilé sa passion pour les nuages ou quoi ? T'es là, à fixer le ciel d'un air fasciné…

- Tu lui ressembles, au fait, déclara Sasuke, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

- A qui ? Shikamaru ? s'étonna Naruto d'un ton naïf.

- Non, baka, reprit Sasuke en se retenant de se frapper le front. Au ciel.

- Ah bon…, dit le blond avec un rictus désabusé. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement métaphorique, c'était si évident…

Il y eut un temps. Naruto finit par renoncer dans sa manœuvre et s'assit délicatement sur le buste de Sasuke, avec une mine curieuse. Comme ce dernier avait l'intuition que Naruto n'émettrait pas de tentative plus intelligente pour comprendre ce qu'il en entendait par cette comparaison pour le moins bizarre, l'Uchiwa réprima un soupir.

- Oui, tu lui ressembles, affirma-t-il d'une voix songeuse et détachée. (Il y eut à nouveau un moment de silence pendant lequel il sembla peser le pour et le contre, ses dents frôlant sa lèvre inférieure dans une mimique hésitante, avant de se lancer). Tu vois, quand j'étais plus jeune, peu de temps après le meurtre de mes parents, je m'attendais à trouver la mort à tous les coins de rue. C'était peut-être le regard que les villageois posaient sur moi, à moins que ce soit le fait d'être devenu orphelin du jour au lendemain qui m'en a fait prendre conscience… Bref, je pouvais lire dans chacun d'eux la même pensée : il ne fera pas long feu, ce gamin. Voilà ce qu'ils trahissaient. (Il ferma un moment les paupières, impassible). Ils pensaient sans doutes que je mettrais moi-même fin à mes jours d'ici peu, incapable de supporter mon impuissance face à ce qui m'est arrivé, et même si j'avais effectivement envisagé de me tuer (Naruto tressaillit involontairement), j'y ai renoncé. Outre le désir de venger mes parents, mon clan, qui m'interdisait ne serait-ce que d'effleurer ce qui aurait été pour moi une délivrance, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à fermer les yeux sur ce ciel. C'est pendant cette période de mon existence que j'ai pris conscience de la valeur de ce qui m'entourait, à commencer par la nature dans laquelle on s'entraîne, le ciel qui nous surplombe, la terre que je foule, l'air que je respire. C'est quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais quitter tout ça, tout ce qui me donnait encore l'impression de vivre, que j'ai décidé de ne pas me suicider. Et puis, il y avait _toi_. Toi, la chaleur de ton sourire, tes yeux du même azur que le ciel, tes cheveux qui semblent capter la lumière du soleil. Tout en toi, Naruto, me rappelle que je n'ai pas le droit de mourir, pas avant d'avoir tué mon frère… et même après, je suppose. Quand je regarde le ciel, les oiseaux qui le traversent, et que je retrouve ce même bleu dans ton regard, je me sens exister… Tant que tu es là, Naruto. Tout cela me comble de joie. Tout cela me suffit. »

Un long silence suivit sa tirade. L'Uchiwa, n'ayant pourtant pas l'habitude d'enchaîner autant de phrases, n'avait pas quitté la voûte céleste des yeux tout en parlant d'un ton trop sérieux au goût de son compagnon.

Naruto, surpris par les mots du brun, dont il n'aurait jamais suspecté qu'il était capable d'improviser des confidences aussi profondes, finit par fermer la mâchoire qu'il avait ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Constatant que son champ de réponses possibles à une telle confidence se réduisait soudain à un nombre très faible, il se mit à tirer une de ses mèches de cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

« Eh ben… Si c'est pas une déclaration, ça…, ponctua-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

- Peut-être que Shikamaru regarde le ciel parce qu'il te fait aussi indirectement penser à toi…, lâcha Sasuke d'un ton las avant de se rendre compte des sommets de puérilité qu'il venait d'atteindre.

- Oh ? Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à envier à Shikamaru ? ricana Sasuke en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air dégagé.

- Hum, voyons…, le taquina son ami. Son intelligence ? Son sens de la stratégie ? Son esprit d'entraide ? Sa motivation ?

- Motivation ? On parle bien de la même personne ?

- J'en rajoute… »

Naruto lui sourit gentiment. Cependant, on pouvait déceler une mimique gênée dans le coin de sa bouche ; et, quand le blond se mit à jouer spasmodiquement avec la paume pâle de Sasuke, ce dernier devina aussitôt qu'il était sur le point de vouloir dire quelque chose, sûrement, mais qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel mot employer pour s'exprimer sans avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot.

Pendant un moment, ils échangèrent des regards évasifs, l'un et l'autre ayant tacitement cessé de se charrier et de se chambrer mutuellement. Enfin, Naruto s'assit un peu plus pesamment sur l'Uchiwa et s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge.

« Sasuke, euh…

L'inspiration s'évanouit aussitôt que ces simples mots eurent franchi ses lèvres pour tenter de prononcer, allez, deux, trois mots à tout péter. Un éclair d'originalité pour exprimer un embryon de sentiment n'eut pas été malvenu.

Foutu, foutu orgueil.

C'était presque risible qu'il soit incapable de prononcer trois mots intelligibles après la tirade de son laconique de compagnon, lui qui était si prude.

Ayant perdu son élan et sentant une chaleur inconnue lui monter au visage, le regard azur dériva sur la droite, tout penaud, se promenant sur le paysage de la clairière déserte, cherchant activement un plan B, et… tiens, ce n'était pas une fourmilière qu'on apercevait là-bas ? Comme c'était intéressant.

Contre toute attente, devant l'indécision de son ami, Sasuke expira longuement comme pour évacuer les derniers filets de cette fichue fierté masculine, et, à mi-voix et d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé, formula sa réponse.

- Ouais. Moi aussi. »

C'était certes court et très peu explicite mais en les circonstances, Naruto n'eut pas besoin de lui demander à quoi il se référait. Un peu troublé, avec un profond soulagement, il reposa son regard sur le brun qui avait lui-même glissé le sien à l'extrême opposé du point que Naruto fixait si intensément tout à l'heure - n'était-ce pas des mauvaises herbes qu'il voyait là-bas ? - et celui-ci s'amusa plus encore du teint plus soutenu que les pommettes de son ami avaient pris.

« Je suis content de l'entendre » lâcha-t-il, comme si le peu de mots qu'ils venaient d'échanger étaient soudain limpides.

Un sourire réjoui sur le visage, il prit appui sur ses genoux pour se redresser et, dans le même mouvement, il tira le jeune homme étendu par la main qu'il serrait toujours. Celui-ci se laissa remettre sur pieds, plutôt reconnaissant de pouvoir dissiper sa gêne.

Ils se mirent à marcher côte à côte, l'un, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et souriant à pleines dents, l'autre, les mains enfoncées nonchalamment dans les poches.

« On va manger un morceau ? suggéra Naruto avec entrain.

- …Ouais, bien sûr. Du moment que ce n'est pas à Ichiraku.

- Hein ? Et pourquoi pas à Ichi…

- Parce qu'il n'y a que des ramen au menu, coupa Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'on y va ! s'offusqua Naruto. Et puis, je te signale que je n'ai rien mangé depuis que je suis rentré de mission et que j'ai la dalle et moi, quand j'ai la dalle, je mange des ra…

- Très bien, allons-y », capitula l'Uchiwa avec une once de répugnance dans l'intonation.

Quoique son exaspération était à vrai dire dirigé contre lui-même. Depuis quand cédait-il aussi facilement aux caprices du blond, au juste ?

Naruto était la pire des faiblesses.

Avant qu'il ait pu trouver une réponse à cette question, ce dernier accueillit son accord avec un sourire radieux, lui faisant aussitôt oublié les effluves de plus en plus indigestes des ramen qui les attendaient. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon jour ou si c'était juste l'effet de Naruto irradiant de joie dans son périmètre, mais il se sentait l'âme à tout pardonner, à tout accepter. Pourvu que l'Uzumaki n'abuse pas de ce point vulnérable…

Ce dernier, trépignant réellement d'enthousiasme pour on ne savait quelle raison, pressa le pas, attrapa les doigts de Sasuke et se mit presque à courir, volubile, débordant d'énergie, enjoignant le brun à se dépêcher un peu.

L'Uchiwa tentait de conserver une allure normale mais son ami ne voulait pas le lâcher, il le suivait donc de mauvaise grâce ; il grognait et grommelait, mettant toute sa conviction à râler, mais ce n'était que pour mieux se dérober, et masquer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Naruto l'avait-il aperçu ? Il s'arrêta et amena Sasuke à bras-le-corps pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un furtif baiser. Pendant une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité, le brun se laissa fondre dans les yeux d'un bleu profond du blond, et il se sentit perdre pied.

Quand le contact de la bouche de l'Uzumaki sur la sienne se fut envolé avec un smack sonore, il reprit ses esprits, conscient d'avoir l'air hébété par l'attraction indicible que son ami exerçait sur lui. Pour le réveiller, Naruto le gratifia d'une pichenette sur le nez en éclatant de rire. Désillusionné, le brun lui donna une taloche sur la tête.

Et tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche plus lentement, un rayon de soleil caressa la tête blonde comme les blés et vint se loger droit dans le cœur de Sasuke, le réchauffant, lui prodiguant un bien être dont il sous-estimait encore l'intensité, ce même bien fou que Naruto seul savait lui communiquer et déverser en lui…

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent pudiquement.

Et, pour la première fois de son existence, Sasuke prit conscience d'une chose très importante.

Il aimait.

FIN


End file.
